Face Melter (weapon)
The Face Melter is a quest weapon that appears in the Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies map, Zombies in Spaceland. The Face Melter, like all quest weapons, is a buildable weapon consisting of 3 components: a souvenir trophy, a battery, and an elemental crystal. All four quest weapons require that you purchase the gold teeth from the Astrocade reward counter for 300 tickets, get a Brute to break the teeth on the alligator trap in the Kepler System section of the map, and replace the broken teeth with the gold teeth to reveal a cabinet which contains all the crystals. Parts Battery In the Journey to Space section of the map, beyond the $1500 barrier is one of the teleporters. After turning on the power and linking the teleporter with the mainframe, activate the teleporter again and throw a grenade into the portal. The grenade will bounce out of the teleport and will be blinking red. Pick up the grenade before it explodes and throw the grenade towards the central teleporter located in the Cosmic Way section of the map. Continue this hot potato process, ending by throwing the blinking red grenade into the central teleporter. After the red grenade has been thrown into the teleporter, the battery will appear next to the player. Rocket Ship As the game progresses, zombies will randomly drop three types of souvenir coins, Green Yeti, Blue Space Man, and Red Alien. Place 3 Blue Space Man coins in the Souvenir Machine in the Journey to Space section of the map, located across from the barrier into the maintenance section of the map and around the corner from the DJ booth, one at a time. After the third coin is deposited, the souvenir weapon will drop and a toy rocket ship trophy will spawn directly beside the souvenir machine. Blue Crystal After turning on power to all sections of the map and linking all 5 teleporters, enter the central teleporter into the Pack-a-Punch room. In the left hand corner of the room is a table with 4 UFOs. Interact with the table to send the UFOs out into the map. These UFOs will begin a flight pattern over 4 different traps: The Disco Trap, Chromosphere, Dragon's Breath, and Blast Off. Head over to the Rocket Blast trap in the Journey to Space section of the map, behind the $1500 barrier next to the Tuff 'Nuff perk machine. In a single activation of the trap, kill 20-30 zombies with the trap. This will cause the UFO to change its flight pattern to a larger one around the area. With 300 tickets, purchase an Arcane Core from any reward stand located around the map. Using only the gun the Arcane Core is attached to, reap zombie souls by getting kills near the UFO. Once the requisite number has been reached, the UFO will stop collecting souls and drop a blue glowing orb. Picking up the glowing orb will attach it to the Arcane Core on the barrel of the player's weapon. With the orb, shoot one of the targets in the mouth of the Alligator Head once the gold teeth have been inserted, where the blue crystal can now be picked up. Once the player has collected all three parts, bring the parts to the cardboard cutout close to the Mule Munchies perk machine. Each piece will need to be added separately. Once all three have been added, the player will be able to pick up the Face Melter Quest weapon. The weapon will cause a zombie to stop in its tracks when hit and launch into the air like a rocket, creating an area of effect with fire damage. When upgraded via Pack-a-Punch Machine after the Alien Fuses have been installed, it becomes the 4th of July. Gallery Facemelter IW.png Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Wonder Weapons